Trials, Tribulations, & True Love
by hdente85
Summary: Modern-day Jack and Elizabeth story. Jack is the Sheriff in Nashville and Elizabeth moves to Nashville from New York City. Disclaimer: I do not own the storyline or the characters within this story. All rights and much appreciation go to Crown Media, LLC, Hallmark Channel, the actors, the creators, and the writers of "When Calls the Heart".
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 – Nashville**

Elizabeth Thatcher – She was born into the wealthy side of life. Her family resided in New York City and they lived in a luxurious mansion. Her parents, William and Grace Thatcher, loved the power of money and status. Her father, William, was a stock broker worth millions. Her mother, Grace, stayed home and raised her three daughters, with the help of a nanny. Elizabeth's oldest sister, Violet, was married to a rich stock broker as well – William had set them up upon meeting the gentleman. Julie, Elizabeth's youngest sister, was a wild child, the black sheep of the family. She was always meeting some young guy at bars or at social events, thinking she was in love with them, then turning around and breaking it off with them. She always thought romance was out of story books and novels. Then there was Elizabeth Thatcher – She was a down to earth school teacher. She was very independent and strong-minded, but passionate and dedicated to teaching. Upon graduating from college, Elizabeth had secured a prestigious teaching job in New York City at the local elementary school teaching second grade. She loved her job and put all her time and energy into teaching.

Jack Thornton – He is a laid back country boy. His parents, Thomas and Charlotte Thornton, raised two boys in Nashville. Jack's father, Thomas, was sheriff in Nashville. Unfortunately for Jack's family, Thomas got killed in the line of duty and left Charlotte widowed with two young sons. This has a tremendous impact on Jack's upbringing and he decides at a young age to go into law enforcement like his father. Jack's younger brother, Tom, is a wild child. He is always getting into fights in bars and getting into trouble. As a law enforcement officer, Jack is a man of stout character and integrity, always finding himself protecting and saving people. Upon graduating from college, Jack finds himself as the sheriff in Nashville, swearing to help bring justice to the residents of Nashville and being all that he can be like his father, Thomas.

A few years out of college for both Jack and Elizabeth, Elizabeth had taken a trip with some girlfriends for the weekend down to Nashville. She hadn't been on a weekend trip in a long time and it was long overdue. She was having so much fun – They had gone to the Grand Ole Opry to hear some famous country singers, they had strolled down the strip in "NashVegas" as everyone calls it, dined at great restaurants and enjoyed their "night on the town".

The last night of their trip, Elizabeth and her friends had decided to stop at the Grand Ole Opry and see Ricky Skaggs perform before leaving the next day. After the show was over, they all went to a local bar and enjoyed their last time in NashVegas. They were having such a great time. Her friends had gotten completely drunk, but Elizabeth was their DD since she didn't drink. They were driving back to the hotel from the Grand Ole Opry when one of her friends sat up in the passenger side seat, grabbed the steering wheel and their car began swerving all over the road. Elizabeth tried to gain control of her friend and the steering wheel, finally overpowering her friend and pushing her off the steering wheel. But it was too late. Elizabeth looked in the rear view mirror to see blue lights flashing – She knew it was a cop. She pulled to the side of the road and took some deep breaths, her nerves getting the best of her. She kept a watch on the cop as he got out of his patrol car, shining his flashlight on the road below as he walked closer to her car. He came up on her side of the car and she rolled her window down. She was shaking with how nervous she was. The officer shined the flashlight in her face and then in the back of the car and the passenger side of the car at her friends who were passed out from their drunkenness. He asked Elizabeth for her license and registration and walked back to his patrol car. He ran the plates and her license and proceeded back to the driver of the car. He handed her license and registration back to her and asked her to step out of the car. He proceeded to ask her about why they were swerving all over the road. Elizabeth pleaded with the officer that she was the DD and that her friend had grabbed the steering wheel, causing the car to swerve. The officer decided to pull her friends from the car and ran a sobriety test on all of them. All of them failed except Elizabeth who had no alcohol in her system. The officer called for backup and placed her three friends in the back of his patrol car and the other officer's patrol car to send them back to the precinct. The officer released the rental car back to Elizabeth and informed her that she was free to go. Elizabeth was elated to be released but worried about her friends being arrested.

The next morning, Elizabeth and her friends were due to fly out of Nashville back to New York City. Their flight was at 11:15am. Elizabeth had awoken early to try and see if the police would release her friends so that they could make it back to New York City in time. Elizabeth drove down to the precinct and walked inside. She wasn't sure what she would say, but she would think of something to help her friends. She proceeded to the front desk, noticing the officer was drinking coffee and eating doughnuts. She laughed and thought to herself, " _I guess it's true about police officers, doughnuts and coffee_." The officer looked up from the newspaper and asked the lady at the desk what she needed. He told her she could see her friends, but not before she spoke to the sheriff about what had happened.

The officer led Elizabeth into the sheriff's office and shut the door. Elizabeth sat in a chair, waiting for the sheriff to come in. To say she was nervous was an understatement. She didn't know what was going to happen. She just wanted to get her friends out and make their flight back home. Elizabeth looked around the room. At first glance, she saw the name plate on the desk in front of her – SHERIFF JACK THORNTON. She looked at his desk near the computer and saw photos of a young man with his arm around an older lady. " _I wonder if that's his mother_ ," Elizabeth thought to herself. She continued looking around the room, noticing a bookshelf full of law enforcement procedure books, more photos on the walls, award plaques hanging on the walls and what looked like his college diploma. Elizabeth listened carefully and didn't hear anyone walking in the hallway, so she stood up and looked at the college degree diploma hanging on the wall beside of her chair. 

VANDERBILT UNIVERSITY  
HAVE ADMITTED  
MR. JACK THOMAS THORNTON  
TO THE DEGREE OF  
MASTER'S DEGREE  
CRIMINIAL JUSTICE AND LAW ENFORCEMENT  
AND ALL THE HONORS, PRIVILEGES AND OBLIGATIONS BELONGING THERETO,  
AND IN WITNESS THEREOF HAVE AUTHORIZED THE ISSUANCE OF  
THIS DIPLOMA DULY SIGNED AND SEALED.  
ISSUED IN THE HUNDRED AND TENTH YEAR OF VANDERBILT UNIVERSITY  
AT NASHVILLE, TENNESSEE  
ON THE EIGHTH DAY OF MAY, TWO THOUSAND AND TEN.

" _Hmm… According to this, he graduated college in 2010 – the same year as I did. Can the sheriff of Nashville really be the same age as me?_ " Elizabeth thought to herself as she continued to look over the diploma on the wall.

Sheriff Thornton walked down the hall to his office, stopping once to retrieve two bottles of water out of the office fridge. One for him and one for the lady waiting in his office. He opened the door and noticed a young dark haired lady standing up looking at his college diploma hanging on the wall. He cleared his throat to gain her attention. The lady jumped; her eyes wide as she took in the sight before her. Jack on the other hand, was at a loss for words. The first moment he saw her, he knew it was love at first sight. She stood just below his height, had dark brown hair and beautiful blue eyes. His heart was beating rapidly as he continued to stand in the door way. A few seconds went by before he realized he hadn't introduced himself or said anything to the lady.

Jack placed the two bottles of water in one hand and held his other hand out to shake her hand. The lady reached out and shook his hand. The feeling of their hands touching had both of them wondering if this was "meant to be". Jack pulled back and cleared his throat. " _Good morning. My name is Sheriff Jack Thornton of the Nashville Police Department. I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, but I was in a meeting and just got free._ " Jack walked to the seat in front of his desk and stretched his arm out to signal to Elizabeth to sit down. Elizabeth sat down and watched as Sheriff Thornton sat in his larger chair in front of her at his desk. He extended the second bottle of water out to her, which she graciously accepted.

" _Now, it seems I need to speak to you regarding the incident last night with your three friends. I was looking over the file and it seems that your three friends were very intoxicated. You on the other hand were completely clean of alcohol. Would you care to explain how your friends got so drunk?_ " Jack placed the file down and folded his hands in front of him on his desk.

Elizabeth proceeded to tell Sheriff Thornton that they had been at the Grand Ole Opry to see Ricky Skaggs and then went to a local bar in the area for a few drinks. Since Elizabeth doesn't drink, she was the designated driver of the group. She informed Sheriff Thornton that upon driving back to their hotel, her friend had grabbed the steering wheel, causing them to swerve in the road. Then that's when the officer had pulled her over and arrested her three friends.

Jack hated to be harsh with her, but what he said next needed to be said. " _Do you enjoy being around drunk people as your friends? I mean, you know what could have happened if you hadn't gained control of the vehicle, right?_ " Jack's face was serious and Elizabeth knew she had been in the wrong.

" _Yes, I understand what would have happened. And I promise you that had I known that my friends would have been completely trashed by last night's end, I wouldn't have gone with them. I do try and stay away from this whole "drinking" thing, but my friends don't, as you can tell._ " Elizabeth continued to rub her hands together, signaling how nervous she was. She knew it wasn't in her best interest to hang out with this type of "crowd" and she knew upon getting home, she would talk to her friends and let them know she wouldn't be hanging out with them anymore if they continued to get drunk.

Jack and Elizabeth finished their conversation and Jack informed Elizabeth that her friends would have to stay behind for a few days to go to court to pay the fines associated with their arrests. " _I want you to take my business card in case you need me for anything or have any questions about your friends. I am available Monday through Saturday from 9:00am to 4:00pm at my office phone or you may call my cell phone any other time. I hope you have enjoyed Nashville and haven't let this small detour get in the way of seeing what a great city this is. I hope we can expect you back some other time, of course, not in the local police office._ " Jack smiled at Elizabeth and extended his business card to her. He walked back to his office and shut the door behind him.

Elizabeth took his business card and smiled back. " _Oh, those dimples. Keep it together Elizabeth!_ " Elizabeth looked at the clock – 9:04 AM. She knew she had time to make her flight at 11:15 AM back home to New York City. She left the police office and headed back to her hotel to pack for her trip home. So many emotions were coming out on the drive back to her hotel that she didn't know where they were coming from.

Three hours later, Elizabeth was finally home at her apartment in New York City. She threw her bag by the door and sat down on the couch to take in everything that happened over the weekend. She heard her phone beep and looked at it. She had missed a call from her parents. " _Ugh. My parents. I don't want to talk to them now. They probably know what happened already,_ " Elizabeth thought as she chose the number on her phone and listened to the ring tone.

" _Elizabeth! We were so worried about you! What happened in Nashville?_ " Elizabeth's mother said as soon as she answered the phone. Elizabeth took a deep breath and told her mother what had happened. She knew that her mother knew she was never one to look for trouble. " _Well, thank goodness nothing drastic happened! I do hope that your friends will get home soon. And I agree with the Sheriff, I would steer clear of them when they get back – Just let them know how you feel and that you don't feel comfortable being around them. I'm sure they will understand dear."_ Elizabeth continued to talk to her mother for about fifteen minutes after that, telling her of which famous singers they had saw while in Nashville and her wonderful time at the Grand Ole Opry. She ended the call telling her mother that she would call her later in the week and that she would stop by their house that weekend to spend time with them.

Elizabeth spent the next few months looking over her life and making different changes with her friends, her status in the community and the way she upheld her life. She knew being a teacher, she was always in the watchful eye of the school system and she didn't want anything bad to be associated with her, even if she wasn't one to party or drink. She knew just being around those people meant bad things, so she had informed her friends that she no longer wished to hang out with them. She had also decided to move to Nashville, as the city had a large impact on her while she was visiting. She loved how carefree it was and how exciting the city was to her. She hated to give up her perfect teaching job and her wonderful students, but she knew making this change and being away from her old life in New York City would be a wonderful change for the good.


	2. Chapter 2 - New Changes & Doubt

**Chapter 2 – New Changes and Doubt**

Before moving to Nashville, Elizabeth had searched and searched for a good stable teaching job. Her father had told her that he had connections in Nashville and could pull some strings to get her a wonderful job like she had in New York City. But, Elizabeth was determined to do things herself, so she told her father no about using his connections. Starting over in a new city meant things would be different and she couldn't go running to her father every time something needed done or something happened. She needed to rely on herself to do things now.

Elizabeth arrived in Nashville a few weeks later for a job interview at a local school for a teaching position for first grade. She felt that this job interview would go well and she hoped that she would get the job. The interview went well and she loved the school. She met the students after the interview and fell in love the moment she saw their little faces. She was glad she had decided to come to Nashville. It all felt right in that moment. She knew she had made a wonderful decision and didn't regret moving here on her own.

Within a few days, Elizabeth got the call that she had got the job as the teacher for first grade. She was ecstatic. The school had told her that she needed to come in the next day to get paperwork filled out and to get her classroom in order for the coming school year. Elizabeth went the next day, bright and early, and finished all the paperwork required of her. She unpacked her car and began bringing items in to decorate her classroom with. When she left that evening, she turned back and looked at her classroom before turning off the lights – everything was perfect.

Since school didn't start for two weeks, Elizabeth had enough time to unload all of her boxes from moving. She had only been in her apartment for a week or so and decided that she had enough of the boxes and wanted to get rid of the clutter. She began unpacking box after box after box. She didn't think she would ever get finished! As she got towards almost the end of the boxes, she began unloading all of her books from home. Since she loves to read, she has a huge collection of books. She began scanning the books and thinking of where to place them in her apartment. " _Hmm…I may have to go out and buy a bigger bookshelf_ ," Elizabeth thought to herself as she continued placing the many books in the small bookshelf she had brought with her.

She picked up one book, placing it beside the book in the shelf and noticed a small card on the floor beside of her leg. " _What's this?_ " Elizabeth said as she reached down and picked up the card. She brought it closer to her and noticed the card had been bent since being placed in the book's spine. She flipped over the card and instantly recognized it.

CITY OF NASHVILLE, TN  
SHERIFF'S OFFICE  
SHERIFF JACK THORNTON  
O: (555) 524-3654  
C: (555) 841-6924

Her mind flooded back to the emotions from that day that she had met Sheriff Jack Thornton. She recalled their conversation in her mind.

" _I want you to take my business card in case you need me for anything or have any questions about your friends. I am available Monday through Saturday from 9:00am to 4:00pm at my office phone or you may call my cell phone any other time. I hope you have enjoyed Nashville and haven't let this small detour get in the way of seeing what a great city this is. I hope we can expect you back some other time, of course, not in the local police office._ "

Elizabeth caught her breath, her emotions brining her back to the present. She continued to look at the card, wondering if this was God's sign that maybe she was to give this Sheriff Thornton a chance. " _But, he's probably already in a relationship by now,"_ Elizabeth thought as she stood up and picked up her phone. She opened the browser tab and typed: City of Nashville, TN Sheriff's Office. The page opened and she scrolled down, looking for any information about Jack. She clicked the "About" tab at the top and instantly, Jack's picture popped up on her screen. Seeing his picture made her heart beat like crazy. Her palms began to sweat and she couldn't stop staring at the photo. " _What do I do? Do I call him and look like an idiot? Or do I go to his office and look like an idiot?_ " Elizabeth sat on the couch, wondering what she could do. She looked again at her phone, noting the time – 1:27 PM. " _He probably is at his office…"_ She picked up the card again and decided to dial the number of his cell phone. It began to ring. Her heart quickened and she wasn't sure she could even say anything if he answered. Ring. Ring. Ring. She was getting ready to hang up when she heard him.

" _Sheriff Thornton, Nashville Police Department, how can I help you?_ " Elizabeth froze. His voice on the other line would make any woman melt. Her mind went blank. She didn't know what to say. " _Say something Elizabeth!_ " She opened her mouth but no words came out. " _Hello? Is anyone there?_ " Again, Elizabeth panicked. A few seconds passed and finally a word came out. " _Hi._ " Elizabeth threw her hand in her face, shaking her face. She couldn't believe that's all she managed to come out with. " _Hello. Who is this?_ " Jack said on the other line. Elizabeth took a deep breath. " _I'm not sure if you remember me as it's been a few months since we saw each other. This is Elizabeth Thatcher."_ Jack had remembered her. He knew that voice anywhere. He was floored that she had called him. " _Hello Miss Thatcher. It's good to hear from you. Something I can do for you?_ " Elizabeth thought for a few seconds on how to proceed with their conversation. She didn't want to sound like she was desperate to see him or to let him know how much she liked him. Then she came up with an idea! " _Well, I was calling because I just recently moved to Nashville and I was hoping that I might be able to ask your opinion on some places to eat around here. I've only been in town for about a week or so and I'm still unfamiliar with the area. I don't know anyone else in town. Can you recommend a good place to eat?_ " Elizabeth smiled. She hoped he would recommend a nice place to eat and go with her. She wanted to see him again. Jack smiled. This was his chance to see her again. Ever since he had seen her a few months ago, he hadn't been able to forget about her. There was just something about her that drew him to her. " _Hmm…let's see. There are actually some really nice restaurants here in town. If I had my pick of the best one, I'd have to say The Etch Restaurant. It has great food and a great atmosphere._ " Elizabeth made a mental note of the restaurant's name. She would have to look it up later on to see what kind of food they had. " _The Etch Restaurant? I'm not sure I know where that one is. Truthfully, I don't know of anything around here._ " Elizabeth laughed on her end. This was it. Jack knew this was his moment. He thought carefully of what he would say back. " _Well Miss Thatcher, since you are new in town and aren't sure where anything is, how about I pick you up this evening and take you to The Etch Restaurant?_ " Bingo! Elizabeth was over the moon! She jumped up and down, a smile on her face. She squealed over the phone. She froze, placing her free hand over her mouth. She wondered if he had heard her squeal. " _What was that?_ " Jack asked on his end of the receiver, unsure of what he had just heard. " _Think of something Elizabeth! You don't need to sound desperate!_ " Elizabeth panicked, unsure of what to say. Finally, she blurted something out. " _Oh, uh…I accidentally stepped on my cat's tail._ " Elizabeth laughed quickly, embarrassed at herself. Jack laughed. " _Well, I hope your cat is alright. But anyways, how about you text me your address and I will be at your place around 6:00 to pick you up?_ " Jack smiled because he knew from his years on the police force that wasn't a cat squealing. He knew she had squealed over the phone with excitement. They confirmed the time and the address and both hung up.

" _Great! Now I'm gonna have to get a cat to make myself not look like a liar to Jack!_ " Elizabeth threw her head down on the dining room table, laughing at herself. She began to look for a local animal shelter on her phone. As she grabbed her keys and plugged in the address on her GPS, she continued to laugh as she left her apartment complex and headed to find her new roommate. An hour or so later, Elizabeth arrived back at her apartment and sat the cat crate on the floor, opening the metal door. Out walked a beautiful long haired white cat with blue eyes. " _Perfect! Now I won't look like a liar to Jack. We can't have that, can we Emma?"_ Elizabeth smiled, petted Emma and began to get ready for her date with Jack.

Four hours later, Elizabeth checked her clock on her phone. 5:52 PM. She continued pacing around her apartment, trying to straighten things up and make herself look nice in the same process. Before she knew it, she heard a small knock on her front door. She took a deep breath and checked the peep hole. It was him. Jack. She opened the door and there he stood. He was more breathtaking than Elizabeth remembered him being.

Jack had been ready for hours. He was so nervous. He wasn't sure what he would say when he got there, so he tried not to think of it as he drove to her apartment. He parked outside her apartment complex and walked slowly to the elevator. He didn't want to be too early to make him seem like he was excited to be on a date with her, even though he was. The elevator dinged and he looked at the sign on the wall, turning left and going down the hallway. He walked a few feet and came to her door – 314. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Within a few seconds, the door opened and there she stood. She was more beautiful than Jack remembered her being.

Elizabeth smiled at Jack and spoke first. " _Hi._ " " _Hi Miss Thatcher._ " Elizabeth motioned for him to come in and she shut the door behind him. " _Please, call me Elizabeth. Miss Thatcher is what my students call me and it sounds too official._ " Elizabeth smiled as she took Jack's jacket and hung it up on the coat rack by the door. " _Can I get you anything? Something to drink? Some coffee?"_ Jack smiled and declined her offer. " _Make yourself at home. I'm just going to grab my purse and my phone and I'll be ready to go."_ Jack nodded and watched her walk back into, what he assumed, was her bedroom. He sat down on the couch, taking in her small apartment, as he waited on her to come back. He looked beside of him on the end table and noticed a framed picture of what looked to be her and her family. He noticed her mother, father, her, and what looked like her two sisters. As he was looking at the picture, he heard a slight meow. He turned and saw a long haired white cat who was sitting at his feet. " _Well, hello there. What's your name?_ " The cat purred loudly and rubbed up against his leg. At that time, Elizabeth came out of her bedroom and smiled. " _Her name is Emma._ " Jack rubbed Emma's head and slowly stood. " _She's a beautiful cat. Are you ready to go?_ " Elizabeth nodded and they took Jack's vehicle to the restaurant.

They arrived at the restaurant and were seated instantly. Luckily for them, it was a weekday and wasn't too crowded. The waiter motioned for them to take a seat. Jack pulled Elizabeth's chair out for him and Elizabeth thanked him. Jack sat across from her and picked up the menu. " _Any recommendations?_ " Elizabeth asked as she picked up the menu and looked over the options. " _Uh…I recommend any of their steaks. That's mainly all I eat from here._ " Jack laughed and looked up at Elizabeth. She was smiling and looking at him. Jack cleared his throat and looked back down at his menu. A few minutes later, a waiter came and took their order. Elizabeth ordered a salad and a steak and Jack ordered a steak with a baked potato.

Dinner went perfectly for both. Each enjoyed each other's company. Both didn't want the wonderful evening to end. Jack took Elizabeth back to her apartment and saw her to the door. He knew he wanted to see her again soon, but didn't want to sound too eager. He thought of what he would say as they made their way on the elevator. Jack was so deep in thought, he didn't hear the elevator ding when they reached Elizabeth's floor. " _Jack? Are you coming?_ " Elizabeth said while smiling at Jack standing in the elevator, unaware of his surroundings. " _Oh, yeah, sorry about that._ " Jack walked out of the elevator and towards Elizabeth as they made their way to her front door. Elizabeth pulled her key out of her purse, unlocking the deadbolt and turned towards Jack, smiling. " _I had a wonderful time with you this evening._ " Jack smiled back and propped his elbow on the wall beside of her door. " _As did I._ " Elizabeth continued looking at Jack, wondering if he would say anything else or if she should make the next move. Jack was so lost in her blue eyes, he didn't want this moment to end. A few minutes of silence went by before Elizabeth decided to call it a night. " _Well, again, I had a wonderful time with you tonight._ " Elizabeth walked in her apartment, turning around to shut the door, hoping Jack would say something. She waited a few extra seconds to give him time to say something, but she noticed he just stood there. " _Well…goodnight Jack._ " Elizabeth reached for the door knob, slowly shutting the door. Again, Jack just stood there, grinning slightly. The door was almost shut before she heard it. " _Wait!_ " She saw Jack's hand holding the door back from shutting, so she opened the door again. " _Uh, would it be alright if I called you sometime? Maybe meet for coffee or something?_ " Jack smiled at her, flashing his dimples and wiping his hand on the back of his neck, waiting for her answer. Elizabeth, inside, was ecstatic. She was happy he had wanted to see her again. " _I'd love that Jack._ " Jack smiled back at Elizabeth, whose face turned a slight shade of pink. " _Okay, great! Well, I'll call you. Goodnight Elizabeth._ " Jack said as he smiled at Elizabeth and waved goodnight to her. " _Goodnight Jack._ " Elizabeth shut the door, locking the deadbolt as she went to bed.

Over the next few weeks, Elizabeth and Jack had continued to see each other. They would either meet for coffee, a quick dinner or maybe catch a movie if they had free time from work. Both were thrilled with how their relationship was progressing.

After seeing a movie together on Friday night, Jack led Elizabeth back to his car, holding the door out for her to get in. He walked to the driver's side and sat down, taking a few deep breaths to calm him for what he was going to say next. He turned in his seat, grabbing Elizabeth's left hand. Elizabeth wasn't shocked, but she was surprised. They hadn't held hands or anything yet. Elizabeth looked up and saw Jack smiling, beaming practically, at her. " _What is it Jack?_ " Jack continued smiling at her, holding her hand and not letting it go. " _Elizabeth, I can still remember when we first met. You had been pulled over for drunk driving and came into my office to speak to me. I knew then how I felt about you, but wasn't sure if you felt the same. I could only hope that you would come back to me somehow. But now that we are seeing each other more, I feel our relationship is progressing and I'm ready to take that next step with you. I'm ready to start dating you Elizabeth, and it's my hope that you feel the same way._ " Jack held her hand up to his lips, placing a light kiss on the back of her hand. Elizabeth was practically beaming at Jack. He was spilling his heart out to her and she was ready to accept it. " _Yes Jack, I feel the same way about taking that next step with you._ " Elizabeth moved in slowly, glancing down at his lips. Jack didn't waste any time and placed a genuine kiss on Elizabeth's lips. Both felt like the kiss didn't last long at all, but were happy they were now dating.

Before both realized it, they had been dating for almost a year now. They were spending any and all free time that they had together and they couldn't get enough of each other. Jack had been debating the last few days on asking for Elizabeth's hand in marriage. He knew how much he loved her and didn't want to put it off any longer than he had been. Elizabeth, on the other hand, was enjoying her relationship with Jack and was happy at how they were doing as a couple. She loved Jack and couldn't wait to see where the next step in their relationship would take them.

The evening came and Jack was so nervous. He had planned everything down to the wire. He would pick Elizabeth up after school and take her to dinner at her favorite restaurant. Then, he would ask her to take a walk with her, where he would eventually ask her to marry him.

The evening started well and Jack took Elizabeth to her favorite restaurant – The Etch Restaurant. Which, it was funny, because they had come together here for their first "unofficial" date about a year ago. The dinner went off without a hitch. The food was wonderful, as was the company.

Jack had asked Elizabeth for a walk down the strip of Nashville, or "NashVegas" as everyone called it. The strip was bustling with people and activity. Lights were flashing all around them; people were out enjoying the nightlife of the bars and clubs. Jack and Elizabeth walked hand in hand until they came to a small quaint coffee shop. They stopped in and got some hot chocolate, since the night was becoming cooler. They eventually came to clearing with a bench and Jack motioned for them to sit. He had to gather his thoughts if he wanted to make this proposal work. Elizabeth was telling him about her day and he was trying to listen to her, but in the back of his mind, he was trying to figure out the best time to ask her. Then the time came. This was it. There was no going back on it.

Jack held Elizabeth's hands in his, trying to form the words of what he would say. He took a few deep breaths, looking into Elizabeth's blue eyes. The eyes that he had fell madly in love with at first glance. "Elizabeth…" Jack laughed shortly, trying to hold back the tears that were threatening to spill out on his cheeks. He rubbed his fingers on the back of Elizabeth's hands. He took another deep breath and continued. "Elizabeth…We've been together now for going on a year. And in that year, you've made me the happiest man alive. Being with you, I feel like we could take on the world together and nothing would stop us." Elizabeth was hanging on to his every word. Jack stopped, wiping a stray tear from his eyes, trying to gather his thoughts before continuing. "Please Jack, continue." Elizabeth said as she reached up and cupped her hand to his face. Jack smiled at her and continued. "Elizabeth, I'm so madly in love with you. I love you with every fiber of my being. I couldn't imagine being away from you or not having you in my life." He took another deep breath, standing up and dropping to one knee, pulling out a small black box and opening it to show a diamond ring that glistened in the lights above them. Elizabeth gasped. "Oh Jack…" Jack held her left hand and continued. "Elizabeth Thatcher, I love you. Would you do me the honor of becoming my wife?" Elizabeth continued to look at him, taking deep breaths herself. For some reason though, her mind was telling her the opposite of her heart. She was having doubts and she didn't like it. She didn't like it one bit. "Jack, I…." Elizabeth tried to say, but stopped short. "I…" She looked down at the ring then back at Jack. "I have to go." Elizabeth stood up, running away from Jack. Jack stood up and ran after her, unable to catch up with her in the thick crowds on the strip. He came to a pedestrian crosswalk and saw Elizabeth running across. He proceeded to go after her but got stuck by the light changing. He looked on as she continued to run, not looking back.

Jack continued to call Elizabeth, trying to get ahold of her. He left messages for her, texted her. She didn't return his calls or his texts. The woman that he loved was gone out of his life forever. He had to get her back. He wouldn't stop loving her, no matter what.

 _ **#Hearties – Please don't be mad at me on how I ended this chapter. Trust me, it DOES get better! Just stick around for the next chapter and you'll love it!**_


	3. Chapter 3 - A Year Later

**Chapter 3 – A Year Later**

Jack had been unsuccessful for a year. A whole year. A year that he had spent on trying to get ahold of Elizabeth. He just wanted to hear her voice again, to tell her how much he still loved her. To hold her in his arms again. To love her forever. To be her husband. For her to be his wife. To live happily ever after. To have kids together. To grow old together. He wouldn't give up on loving her. He wouldn't stop. He would never find another woman to love, no matter what. Elizabeth had his heart and he continued to show her how much he loved her.

Elizabeth had moved away from Nashville, back home to New York City with her parents. But something pulled her back to Nashville. She came back to town. She had to clear her mind and make sure this is what she wanted. Before long, she realized it had been a whole year since she last saw Jack. It had been a year since he had asked her to marry him. It had been a whole year since she ran off, leaving him alone. She knew he had been trying to get hold of her – The numerous phone calls, letters, texts. " _I need to call him. I need to hear his voice._ " Elizabeth thought as she dialed the number on her cell phone. It rang three times and went straight to an answering machine. The following message played:

" _If you are calling about the car, I sold it.  
If this is Tuesday night, I'm bowling.  
If you've got something to sell, you are wasting your time because I'm not buying.  
If it's anybody else, wait for the tone, you know what to do.  
And PS – If this is Elizabeth, I still love you._"

She dropped the phone on the counter. She heard the message but couldn't believe it. " _What kind of man would hang on that long? What kind of love that must be?_ " Elizabeth thought as she sat at the kitchen counter.

Three days went by and she decided to call Jack's number again. She wasn't sure what she would say. She heard three rings and it went straight to the answering machine again. The following message played:

" _If it's Friday night, I'm at the ball game.  
And first thing Saturday, if it doesn't rain, I'm headed out to the lake and I'll be gone all weekend long.  
But I'll call you back when I get home on Sunday afternoon.  
And PS – If this is Elizabeth, I still love you._"

She decided to leave her number and not another word. She decided to wait and see if he called her back. She would wait to hear back from him. She needed to hear back from him.

She waited by the phone on Sunday evening. Jack called and let it ring. He heard it pickup, thinking it was her answering machine. He heard the following message:

" _If you are calling about my heart, it's still yours. I should have listened to it a little more.  
Then it wouldn't have taken me so long to know where I belong.  
And by the way boy, this is no machine you're talking to.  
Can't you tell, this is Elizabeth? And I still love you!_"

" _Elizabeth, is that really you?_ " Jack asked, hoping he wasn't dreaming and that this was real. That he was finally talking to her. That he finally heard her voice after a full year. " _Yes Jack, it's me. I'm so sorry for running off. I just hope you can forgive me._ " Elizabeth said her voice full of emotion. Jack could tell she was crying. " _I forgive you Elizabeth. I love you so much. You have no idea how happy I am that you called._ " Jack said as he sat and wanted to just hold her in his arms. He wanted to comfort her and kiss her.

They decided to meet at the local Starbucks close to each other. They didn't dare waste another second of time not together. They each had to see each other.

Elizabeth arrived first and got a table in the back corner so that they could have some privacy. She had ordered a coffee and was sitting at the table, waiting. Waiting to see Jack again after one year. Her nerves began to surface.

Jack walked in, scanning the room for her. He saw her towards the back and made his way to her. He walked as quickly as his feet would move him, though it seemed like forever until he reached the table in the back corner. He reached the table and stopped, taking in her beauty.

" _Hello Elizabeth…_ " Jack managed to say as he stood there by the table. Elizabeth quickly looked up, happy that he had showed up. Elizabeth jumped up, pulling him close to her, kissing him without batting an eye. Jack was surprised, but happy she felt comfortable finally showing him how she felt. He returned the kiss. Onlookers continued to watch as the couple stood, kissing, not taking a breath. Finally, they broke from their kiss. Both were smiling from ear to ear.

" _Wow!_ " Jack laughed, trying to catch his breath as he reached to hold out the chair for Elizabeth. Elizabeth smiled back, blushing slightly, thanking Jack for pulling her chair out for her. He hadn't changed in a year. He was still the handsome, loving and genuine man she had fell for.

A few minutes went by of silence before both tried to speak at the same time.

" _Elizabeth…_ " " _Jack…_ " Both looked at each other and laughed. Jack nodded his head, allowing Elizabeth to speak first. " _Jack, I want to apologize…_ " Elizabeth stopped and looked down, taking a deep breath before proceeding with her feelings. " _I want to apologize for how badly I hurt you a year ago. I ran out on you and didn't explain how I felt or the reason why. Looking back on it, I regret my decision to leave. I also want to apologize for not responding back to your phone calls, texts and letters. I was stupid for running away. My heart was telling me to go for it but my mind was giving me mixed emotions. I was scared Jack. Scared of the uncertainty and unfamiliarity. I wasn't sure how I felt, but now I know. I know in my heart and mind that you are who God destined me to be with for the rest of my life. I can only hope in due time that you will forgive me and that you still love me. I'm so sorry Jack. Can you please forgive me?_ " Elizabeth was crying now, tears running down her cheeks.

Elizabeth looked over at Jack, who was tearing up as well. He held out his arms for her and she switched seats to sit in his lap. He hugged her tightly, not willing to let her go again. Elizabeth continued to cry but was happy it all worked out for her and Jack. " _Elizabeth, I love you and I never stopped loving you. I knew in my heart that you would come back to me._ " Jack reached down and kissed the top of her head, wiping her eyes of her tears.

Before they knew it, Starbucks was closing and an employee stopped at their table and asked them if they would mind leaving so that they could clean up and close. Jack held Elizabeth's hand as they walked outside to the parking lot. " _I don't want this night to end._ " Elizabeth said as she continued to lean into Jack for warmth as the snow began to fall around them. " _It doesn't have to end Elizabeth._ " Jack said as he pulled apart from her, looking deep into her blue eyes. Elizabeth laughed at first, but wasn't sure what Jack meant regarding that last comment. " _What do you mean, 'It doesn't have to end?_ '" Jack pulled her close again. " _Marry me Elizabeth. Marry me and become my wife._ " He said it so low it was almost a whisper. Her breath caught in her throat from the cold and the shock of his comment. She looked up at him. He was sincere. He meant what he said. She smiled at him, nodding in agreement. " _Okay Jack. I will marry you!_ " Jack took her in her arms and kissed her. They pulled apart momentarily, still holding hands. " _Come on!_ " Jack said as he pulled her towards his truck. " _Where are we going?_ " Elizabeth asked as she ran behind him in the lightly fallen snow. " _You'll see!_ " Jack said as he opened the door for Elizabeth, helping her in. He ran to the driver's side of the truck, jumping in. He started the truck and took off, speeding down the road.

Twenty minutes later, Jack and Elizabeth pulled up to a small white chapel located down near the strip. Elizabeth knew that since Nashville was so popular, getting married was easy to do because there were a few chapels in town where one might get married. Jack jumped out of the truck and ran inside, leaving Elizabeth sitting in the passenger side, trying to keep up with him. Within a few seconds, he ran back outside, laughing. " _Sorry, I'm just so excited!_ " Elizabeth shut the door behind her, her hand locked with Jack's, as they walked inside the small chapel. Within minutes of walking inside, a small man came out of the back office and smiled at the couple before him. " _Welcome! Are you here to get married?_ " Jack and Elizabeth looked at each other and smiled, both nodding in agreement to the man. " _Well, come on! Let's get started! I just need some information first before we start._ " The couple continued to hold hands as the man ran back to the office and an older lady came out, sitting down at the piano. The man proceeded to ask them a few questions, mostly their name and address and telephone number. The man smiled at the happy couple in front of him and then looked towards the lady at the piano. " _Hazel…_ " The man said and nodded as the piano began to play and they both stood in front of the man who was now holding a small black bible.

The man began: " _We are gathered here today to celebrate one of life's greatest moments, the joining of two hearts and to give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, and to give our best wishes to the words which shall unite this couple in marriage. A good marriage must be created. It is never being too old to hold hands. It's remembering to say I love you every day and it is not just marrying the right person. Please repeat after me._ " The man turned towards Jack. " _I, Jack, take you, Elizabeth, to be my wife. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow and forever._ " Jack repeated after the man. The man then turned to Elizabeth. " _Please repeat after me. I, Elizabeth, take you, Jack, to be my husband. I will cherish our friendship and love you today, tomorrow and forever._ " Elizabeth repeated after the man. The man turned back to Jack. " _Jack, do you Elizabeth to be your wife?_ " Jack responded, " _I do._ " The man turned back to Elizabeth. " _Elizabeth, do you take Jack to be your husband?_ " Elizabeth looked over at Jack, not hesitating this time at all. " _I do._ " The man smiled at the couple before him and said, " _By the power vested in me by the state of Tennessee, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss your bride now Jack!_ " Jack practically jumped at the chance and kissed Elizabeth with such a powerful kiss, that she thought she wouldn't be able to breathe again. She felt that Jack had taken all the air out of her lungs. They broke, smiling at each other. " _I love you Elizabeth Thornton!_ " Elizabeth smiled back at Jack, beaming from ear to ear, " _I love you too Jack Thornton!_ " The two kissed again and headed out the front door to begin their new life at a happily married couple.

The two headed to Jack's truck and jumped in, both smiling from their most recent marriage. " _Now where?_ " Elizabeth said as she looked over at Jack. Jack smiled back and took off down the road.

 _ **#Hearties, I hope you enjoyed the newest chapter! See? I told you I wouldn't leave you hanging from my previous chapter! I actually took this chapter as an idea I had from Blake Shelton's song, "Austin" that I heard on the radio last week while driving. I hope you guys enjoy my story! How many more days until the Christmas Day movie? Who's counting? :)**_


End file.
